


Bad Reputation

by sweetpeater



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Underage Smoking, so cliche
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpeater/pseuds/sweetpeater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hank McCoy is a nerd. Alex Summers is a bad boy. This is the story of a cliche come to life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Reputation

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say thanks for checking this out. I'll most likely be posting a new chapter each week, if I can. Enjoy! :-)  
> Sorry this chapter's so short, I had to get this up ASAP.
> 
> Later later note (6/26/2015): I will do my best to continue! I gotta find my notes though.

The first thing Hank notices when he arrives at school on a Monday morning is the noise. Or, lack thereof. This Monday, it’s quiet. It’s not that there aren’t people there, because there’s a huge cluster in the middle of the hallway. It’s just that everyone’s whispering, talking in hushed tones within their groups. The atmosphere is different, nervous. Hank bristles.  
“Hey,” a familiar voice says beside him. He turns to see his best friend, Raven. Her long blonde hair is down, draped across petite shoulders. She’s wearing a miniskirt, as usual, that’s just this side of too short.  
He offers her a small smile. “Hey.”  
She shifts, hiking her backpack further onto her shoulder. “It’s weird today. I think it’s because of the new kid.”  
Hank hadn’t heard about any new kid. Then again, nobody talked to him except for Raven and a redheaded stoner named Sean Cassidy. “New kid?”  
As if on cue, the crowd in the hallway began to part, everyone attempting to look casual while staring down the other end. The guy walking through was intimidating, donning a leather jacket and a smirk. His blonde hair was slicked down and he walked with a swagger.  
“That’s Alex Summers,” Raven whispered. “He moved here a few days ago. Transferred. Apparently, he got into a lot of trouble at the last school.”  
The kid --Alex, Hank corrected himself-- was walking through the crowd now, glaring at anyone who dared to step forward. Hank gulped, angling himself so that he was further behind Raven.  
“I’d totally hit that,” Angel Salvadore murmured from Raven’s other side.  
If Hank was being honest, he probably would too.

The crowd dispersed after a few minutes when the warning bell rang. Hank began to walk towards his first class, and Raven followed. “So, what do you think?”  
Hank scoffed. “I’m not going to make an opinion just yet.” Truthfully, he didn’t want to. It was hard for him to judge character, and he didn’t want to get the wrong idea and become biased before he even interacted with the guy. He turned the corner and walked into the biochemistry room.  
Turns out, Alex Summers was in his class. Hank hadn’t expected this. He’d expected Alex to be a little further behind, perhaps in physics like the rest of the juniors. He chastised himself for judging intelligence by appearance. And yet, here he was, staring at the back of Alex’s head like it was an undiscovered species.  
Hank was in trouble.


End file.
